The Meeting (Weird Anime story, a must read!)
by SSVeggito
Summary: Not a bad story if you can get pass the cursing, like DarkLordKagato's but better, so far has 5 chapters and adding more!
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing Vs. DB/Z/GT Vs. Tenchi Muyo/Universe/in Tokyo Vs. SailorMoon Vs. Pokemon  
The Fight of the Century Well It Was A Fight At First  
  
{The story opens with the DBZ people at a major battle against Frieza,Brolli, and all the other DBZ/GT bad guys}  
Mr.Satan: {dances around over Cell's dead body} look I won yay now i'm the champion of the Cell game  
Gohan: What the fuck's he talkin about I killed Cell about 8 years ago  
Goku: {who is humming the brady bunch theme fights Bebi in Super-Saiyan4}. what's that?  
Vegeta:By Jove!   
Gohan:What the fu......  
Trunks:Shi.....   
{the DBZ people are transported through a parallel dimension ending up somewhere else}   
  
Ash: Golly gee wilikers! it's some really buff dudes!!!!!!! I choose you RATTATTA!!!!!!   
{rattata runs madly at Vegeta, Vegeta who picks Rattatta and crushes his head with ease....}   
Rattatta:RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAATTTTAAAAATTTAAAAAAAA(translation:Damn)   
{Vegeta giggles}  
Ash:Damn you that was my highest level Pokemon! a level 2   
Trunks: you know, i have 7 level 100 hundred pokemon and all the rest are above 95   
Ash:WWOOOWWWEEEEGEE!!!!!!!!   
{There is an uncomfortable silence and everyone stares at Trunks}   
Trunks:What?   
Gohan:............ my god you really are gay!   
Vegeta: I thought I raised you better...   
{Piccolo giggles at Vegeta's remark, following laughing so hard that made Piccolo bleed}   
Vegeta:...............   
Goku:My that rattatta looks good to eat   
{As the little transporty thing comes again}   
Goku: sthjtrrvtryshitsvhsf   
Trunks: Dam..............   
Yamcha: why am i here?   
Krillian: cheese  
Gohan: oh fuck the fucking fuckable fucking thing!!!!!!!!!!   
{all of them are transported to another dimension}  
  
Sailor Moon:I am Sailor Moon!  
{Gohan stares at her with a very wide grin}   
{Videl comes out of nowhere and smacks him}   
Gohan:Fuck  
Trunks:I wonder where she buys her dressess I gotta ask so I can get some for myself!   
{EVERYONE is awestruck,and traumatized}   
{Sailor Scouts and the monster they are facing do that little anime fall over thing}   
{Vegeta blasts the monster the Sailor Scouts are fighting}  
Vegeta:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
Trunks: Nice shot dad   
Vegeta: shut the fucking hell up   
Gohan: Nice fucking damn bitchy assholish fuckable fucking shot!   
Vegeta:Thanks   
{Trunks is very sad}   
{Gohan walks over to Sailor Moon}  
Gohan:wanna go rent a hotel room  
Sailor Moon:um,ok  
{Darien walks in wearing the Tuxedo Mask costume}  
Darien:Where you going bitch  
Sailor Moon: with Gohan  
Darien: but i'm your boyfriend  
Sailor Moon: well over the past couple of weeks i've noticed you throw roses at people and well thats kind of um,gay   
Darien: at least i don't have a stupid wand and 4 other hoes WHO cough ARE cough HOTTER THAN YOU ARE cough sailor scouts  
Gohan:{who is looking at Amy} Damn fucking straight.   
Darien:See!  
Sailor Moon:Oh yeah   
Darien:Yeah!   
Trunks and Gohan:CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!   
{Darien and Sailor Moon start to argue}   
{The portal opens up again}   
DBZ people:damn...........   
Gohan: Damn fucking hell portal, damn i'm tired of this fucking asshole portal   
Goku: Damn this rattatta tastes good  
Ash,Tien, and Yamcha: What the fuck am i here for?   
Gohan: Fucking straight   
  
{our heroes land in a place with giant mobile suits running around the place}   
Ash:{Thinking:if i catch Vegeta, I'll become the most powerful pokemon master!}   
Quatre:Who the fuck are these guys?   
Heero: i dunno   
Wufei: they look weak   
Vegeta: WHAT THE FUCKING DAMN HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?   
WuFei: nothing   
Trowa: maybe if i fire at them, they'll go away  
Gohan:GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU bitch   
{Trowa starts to cry}   
Duo: these guys are just a bunch of bitches  
Trunks and Goku: what did you just say?   
Heero:Thats my line  
Duo: Huh?   
Vegeta and Gohan: no no no, SHUT THE DAMN FUCKING HELL UP YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!! YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!   
Duo:ok   
{Gohan notices Sailor Moon is alone}   
Gohan:hey there sweet cheeks   
Sailor Moon:hey stud   
{Gohan and Sailor Moon start making out}   
{Ash pulls out a master ball}   
Ash: I've only got one shot, so i'll give it all i got   
{Vegeta comes over and puches Ash in the head,Ash is temporarily paralyzed}  
Sailor Moon: Ohh Gohan , give it to me give it to me   
Gohan: don't worry hoe, i'll give it to you   
{Goku who looks at the Master Ball mistakes it for a jawbreaker}   
Goku:MMMMMMM .......... candy   
Quatre: I'm going to meet these damn fucking bastards   
All the Gundam wing Boys: {thinking: Whats wrong with Quatre is he PMSing?}  
{Gohan looks up at Quatre puts on his clothes and starts off towards him}   
Gohan: Hey the damn fucking cussing is up to me you damn bastard   
Quatre:Shut the damn hell fucking fuck fuckable asshole   
{Quatre and Gohan continue to curse}   
Yamcha: I'm bored and useless in this entire story   
Tien: yeah me too   
Krillian: lets go get some booze  
Yamcha and Tien:ok   
Goku: {biting down on the pokeball}this doesn't taste like candy   
Trunks:when Sailor Moon isn't looking, i'll take her dress   
Wufei, Trowa, and Heero: Trunks and Quatre would be perfect together  
Trunks:I'm not GAY  
Everyone mumbles under there breath:yeah,whatever  
Quatre:what the fucking hell did you just say you bastards?   
Wufei, Heero, and Trowa:nothing  
{the portal comes again}   
Quatre and Gohan: DAMNIT THE NO GOOD FUCKING THING THIS FUCKING THING IS GETTING ON MY DAMN NERVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Trunks:Damn, so close   
Goku:{still trying to eat thepokeball} it still doesn't taste like candy   
Vegeta:KAKAROTT!!!! IT ISN'T CANDY! IT'S A STUPID POKEBOOGER FOR THE LOVE OF THE FUCKING FUCKER!!!!!!!!   
Tien, Krillian, and Yamcha: booze is good   
Gundam people:{besides Quatre} what the hell?   
Sailor Scouts and Darien: why are we here the only one who has any lines any way is Serena. {all of them walk over to Krillian and the others and start drinking}  
  
{All of the people are transported to Tenchi's house}   
Ryoko:Tenchi who are these people?   
{Gohan looks at Ayeka and grins}   
Ayeka:Screw Tenchi, I'm going for this guy!   
Sailor Moon: Damn player   
Gohan:bitch   
Quatre:asshole   
Mihoshi: OOOHHH!!!! THE GALAXY POLICE SHOW IS ON!!!!!!  
{Kiyone slaps Mihoshi}   
{Gohan and Ayeka start making out}   
{Quatre looks at Kiyone}   
Quatre: hey there baby, why don't you back that azz up?   
Kiyone: uhhhhhhhhhhh...............   
Goku: IT STILL DOESN"T TASTE LIKE FUCKING CANDY!!!!!!!!!!   
Vegeta: sigh  
{Trunks looks at Tenchi}   
Trunks: heh heh   
{Tenchi running away from Trunks, is homosexually abused by Trunks}  
Ryoko:Damn   
Vegeta:DAMNIT KAKAROTT! IT"S NOT A FUCKING PEICE OF CANDY....  
Ash:it's a pokeball!   
Vegeta:shut the fuck up monkey fucker   
{Ash starts to cry}   
{Vegeta, who is totally pissed, powers up to SSJ5 cursing through the process and destroys the house along with a few lives such as Duo, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Trunks, Tenchi, Sasami, Darien, Piccolo, and Ash}   
Vegeta:damn fucking bastards   
{The few who survived were Mihoshi, Kiyone, Little Washu, Ryo-ohki, Ryoko, Gohan, and all the Sailor Scouts. Goku who had no idea what was going on this entire skit made it alive for some odd reason.}   
THE END  



	2. Search for the Dragon's Ball's

Gundam Wing Vs. DB/Z/GT Vs. Tenchi Muyo/Universe/in Tokyo Vs. SailorMoon Vs. Pokemon  
Part Two: Looking for the Dragons Balls  
  
Vegeta:{laughs insanely} that was fun   
Gohan: You stupid fucking fucker of fuckers  
{The portal opens back up and they are all transported back to DBZ world}  
Goku: {still trying to eat the pokeball} This is the worst jawbreaker ever  
Vegeta:Dammit Kakarot its not a fucking piece of fucking candy!!!!!!!!!!!  
Goku:It's not? it sure looks like it  
Vegeta:i'm fucking leaving until Goku fucking figures out that fucking thing's not damn fucking candy!  
{Vegeta flies off into the sunset}  
Gohan: {looks over to Sailor Moon} still wanna rent that hotel room  
Sailor Moon: No your an asshole  
Gohan:{frown} fuck  
Goku:{looks up from eating the pokeball} its not candy   
Gohan:{smacks Goku upside the head} took ya fucking long enough to figure it fucking out you fucking dumbass  
Goku:Well what should we do now?  
Gohan{grumbles} I had some damn plans but that bitch,Sailormoon, is bein' a fucking bitch  
Goku: Well, Vegeta killed all those people; we could look for the dragon'sball's to bring them back  
Trunks: I'll go see if I can suck on them  
Gohan: I got nothin fucking better to do thanks to fuckin Sailormoon   
Sailor Moon: shutup you damn asshole, i can guess i can also go  
Goku:Sure why not  
{All of them go back to Goku's and go to bed}  
Chi Chi: Goku, what the FUCK are you fucking doing you damn bitchy mother fucking asshole??  
Gohan:go mom   
Chi Chi: shut the fuck up youngin' and go to your damn room  
Goku: having a sleepover   
Chi Chi:no fucking way you are!   
Goku: wanna go have sex?   
Chi Chi: ok, everyone can stay over   
Mihoshi: okedokely   
Sailormoon: whatever bitch   
Trunks:hehe   
{Trunks later that night, steals Sailormoon's dress and puts it on. He goes outside and starts dancing around, comes back in and goes to sleep}  
{morning}   
SailorMoon: I'm buttnaked!!   
{Gohan and stares at Sailor Moon}   
{Trunks gets up. He is still wearing Sailor Moon's dress}   
Trunks: yawn   
Sailormoon: you gay fucking fag!   
Trunks:oh yeah, here is your lovely dress   
Sailor Moon: Damn you Trunks, you ripped it   
Trunks: sorry   
Gohan: you looked better with the dress on Trunks, and you 'Moon, looked better with it off   
Sailor Moon: whatever fag   
Gohan: go suck on the fucking Dragon's Ball's you bitch   
Trunks: don't mind if i do   
{Sailor Moon and Gohan give Trunks an evil look}   
{Mihoshi wakes up butt naked, who is stunning}   
Gohan: by jove you're fucking hott   
Mihoshi: thanks   
{Mihoshi puts on her clothes}  
{Goku comes from outside}   
Trunks: what happened?   
Goku: Chi Chi and i were really hitting it off until she bit my dick really hard, made me go unconscious, and i fell out the window   
everyone: ok .......   
Goku:So how are we gonna get the Dragon's Ball's?  
Gohan:Maybe Sailor Moon can suck them off  
Sailor Moon:{smacks Gohan upside the head} You fuckin asshole   
Trunks: I'd do it!   
{Sailor Moon and Gohan give Trunks another evil look}   
{Vegeta flies in at SSJ5}   
Vegeta: hello you fucking bitches. Oh by the way Gohan, i'm going to adopt you and send Trunks to an orphan home  
Gohan: allright, this is so fucking cool!!   
Goku: oooooooook, first we have to find the portal thing and ...   
Gohan: Screw it   
Goku: ok?   
{They all jump out of the window, the Z Group [or what's left of them] uses their senses to find the Dragon's Ball's}   
Sailor Moon: i think that's one over there   
Gohan: Shut the fuck up, that's not a fucking drago...   
Trunks: yuppers, it's a dragon's ball allright   
Gohan: {muttering} damn mother fucking bitches}   
Goku: well that's one   
Mihoshi: where's Vegeta? i saw him a minute ago   
{Vegeta flies back with 5 Dragon's Ball's}   
{everyone is shocked but Gohan and Goku}   
Gohan: no fucking way dad, your so damn fucking cool!   
Goku: you finally did something right   
Vegeta:shutup you fucking asshole, at least i'm sexier than a low class Saiyan bitch   
{Mihoshi stumbles on a round thing}   
Mihoshi: could this be one?   
Goku: yeah, but why are they all so close together?   
Sailor Moon: no one cares about that you asshole   
Gohan: shut the fuck up asshole bitch, he finally has a point in his fucking life   
{they all see a chipmunk dragging more spherical objects and burying them}   
Chipmunk: what the fucking fuck are you fucking fuckers looking at damnit?   
{Vegeta walks over and charges up a big bang attack and hits it between the eyeballs}   
Vegeta: serves the mother fucking bitch right {spits on him}   
Gohan: Can we call the fucking bitch already?   
Goku: ok hear goes   
Vegeta mumbling: that's a crappy fucking line   
{Gohan laughs}   
Sailor Moon: Jeebus! shut the hell up you damn asshole!  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE IMMORTAL DRAGON APPEAR READ NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT STORY  



	3. Dragon Grants Wishes

Part 3:The Dragon Grants Wishes   
  
Vegeta:{stands victorious over the chipmunks burned little body}   
Gohan:Good fucking job dad you're a fucking helluva lot better than my real mother fucking bitchy dad all he ever wanted to do was save every fucking thing the mother fucking asshole  
{Goku finishes assembling the Dragon's Ball's and then looks over to the fried chipmunk}  
Goku:mmm breakfast  
{Everyone stares at Goku for a moment}  
Goku:what?! I was raised by an old guy in the woods for several years and this chipmunks good eatin accordin to him  
All:...Right  
{Goku picks up the Chipmunk and swallows it}  
{Everyone else throws up}  
Goku:Ok now back to work  
{Goku gets up and walks ovber to the Dragon's Ball's}  
Tien,Chaozu,and all the other Sailorscouts: you think we'll get a part in this chapter?  
Krillin:I don't think so anyways we have to wait and see if Yamcha can get a date in this bar  
Yamcha:Come on go out with me i'm good in bed my blow up doll said so  
Woman: I said no 1,000 times already {pulls out a stungun and shocks Yamcha}  
{Yamcha falls to the floor}  
Vegeta and Gohan:{look over to Sailormoon} What the motherfucking hell was that all about  
Sailormoon:How the fuck would I know you stupid dumbasses  
{Goku starts calling the Dragon} Oh great and mighty Dragon come forth to grant our wishes so we can get want we want  
Trunks:please oh great mighty powerful hard long snake-like one  
{Trunks starts getting horny}  
{The dragon rises from the balls and looks more like a normal sized snake than a great dragon god}  
Dragon:{speaks in a voice like someone who has inhaled to much helium} I am the fucking Eternal Dragon what do you stupid motherfucking sons of assholes want?  
{Vegeta begins to laugh insanely and makes jokes of the dragons size}  
Vegeta: he's the size of a worm!   
Dragon: What the mother fucking hell are you laughing at damnit? you stupid bastard i'll kick you square in the fucking nuts so you better respect my authoritah asshole  
{Vegeta falls down laughing not seeing the dragon grow to a larger size he turns around and looks at it}  
Vegeta:Holy motherfucking shitty tag nuts!  
Dragon:{swallows Vegeta in one gulp} mmm tastes like chicken, needs salt  
Gohan: Goddammit! you ate my new motherfuckin dad dammit bitch! why couldn't you eat that fuckin retard who was my first dad! I hated him he was a fuckin moron the bitching dumbass  
Dragon:{swallows Gohan also and goes back to normal size} anyone else wanna say something about me damnit?  
All:No!  
Dragon: Now why did you summon me?  
All:we wanted wishes  
Dragon:Dammit thats what everyone wants! thats all I hear is Dragon grant me this or, Dragon I want! and please Dragon and after 10,000 years it gets quite annoying thats all they fuckin want I tried to have a conversation once but the guy shot himself in the head! I don't know fucking why I mean all I did was talk about myself!!! but ok i'll grant stupid fucking dumbass your wishes  
Everyone:thank you mister dragon sir  
Dragon:Now what are your damn wishes  
Goku:Well I want everyone who Vegeta killed at that kids house who looks like the lollipop kid, oh yeah his name is Tenchi! to be brought back  
Dragon:Your goddamn wish is granted bitch  
Trunks: Mr.Dragon...uh...sir I want to tell the man I love how I feel  
Dragon:uh man? whats fuckin wrong with you? well anyways i'll grant you your stupid mother fucking shitty gay wish  
{The portal appears and Trunks is teleported to a large concert stadium with Goten as the only one in the aduience}  
{Trunks wearing a red dress walks out onto stage Goten stares at Trunks}  
Goten:Hey you feelin alright why the hell you wearin that dress?  
{Trunks picks up the microphone and begins to sing}  
Trunks:{a few minutes later} ...and I will always love you!!!  
{finishes singing}  
Goten:Dammit Trunks i'm not gay! how many times do i have to tell you?  
Trunks: ...but when we were in that hotel room after the Back Street Boy's concert!   
Goten:Man I was drunk, and you sucked my dick!  
Trunks:{cries}this relationship is over!  
Goten:What the HELL are you talking about? there is no relationship between us I got a girlfriend and i'm not gay  
{Switches back to the dragon and everyone else}  
Dragon: Next fucked up damned wish  
Sailormoon: Um Dragon... could you please bring back Gohan? I really love him and I want to be with him forever and ever and ever and ever and ever an ev...  
Dragon: OK SHUTUP DAMNIT! ...who the fuckin fuck is Gohan  
Sailormoon:The second goddamn blonde guy you just ate bastrad  
Dragon:oh yeah   
{Dragon spits up Gohan}  
Sailormoon: Eww thats fuckin gross, looks like you jacked off with your mouth   
Dragon: piss off  
{Gohan wakes up and jumps around cursing about the nasty dragon goo and being swallowed by the dragon}  
Gohan: Good fucking damnit shit head fuck fucking fucker cocklicker hell fuck asshole!  
Sailormoon: {runs over and hugs Gohan}you're back!  
Gohan:Hey you still wanna go get that fucking hotel room?  
Sailormoon: {nods}  
Gohan: then lets fuckin go bitch  
Dragon: OK STOP WITH YOUR LITTLE FUCKING TE-TA-TE SHIT!   
{Gohan and Sailormoon fly off toward a hotel}  
Dragon: allright next motherfuckin wish damned mortals  
Mihoshi: Dragon sir I want more romance comics  
Dragon: finally a fucking normal wish{sneezes and a pile of romance comics fall from the sky next to Mihoshi}  
Mihoshi: thank you dragon sir  
Dragon: any other fucking assholes want some wishes?{looks around}excellent well my job is done here, and piss off all of you  
{the dragon dissappears in a flash of light}  
  
Everyone got their wish, find out what happens next in chapter 4  



	4. Everyone Returns

Part 4: Everyone returns   
  
  
Gohan: Damn, that fucking dragon was fucking mean dammit!   
Sailormoon: you actually get something right every once in awhile don't you?   
Gohan: damn fucking straight, bitch   
Goku: well now that everyone is brought back to life, we can finally go back to our lives   
Quatre: it's about fucking time assholes, you bastards finally thought of something   
Krillian: i have to agree wi ...   
Yamcha&Tien: shutup for fucking god's sake you bastard!   
{Krillian starts to sob}   
Ash: it's allright, i'll attack them with my pokemon   
Duo: idiot   
Vegeta: what'd you just say you fucking fucker bastard bitch?   
Heero: pipe down creep   
{Vegeta starts to power up to shoot a Final Flash}   
Vegeta: DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE NOW BASTRD FUCKER!!!!!!   
{Trunks jumps on Heero and starts to hump him}   
Trowa: .......   
Amy: What the hell?   
Gohan: .. heh... my type   
{Sailormoon and the sailor scouts do their little happy dance or whatever}   
Sailorscouts: up, down, over, cross, FLAMING CROTCH KICK!!!   
{Gohan is kicked in the balls and sent flying into the sky}   
{The portal thing comes}   
Quatre: shitmonkeys ...   
Trowa: I'm mentally unstable   
Ryoko: we already knew asshole   
Tenchi: Now Ryoko ...   
Vegeta: let the fucking lady fucking speak you shithead   
Goku: this stinks   
{All are transported back to different places}   
WHERE WILL EACH GO? READ THE FURTHER CHAPTERS TO FIND OUT WHERE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Gundam Wing Realm

GUNDAM WING REALM   
  
Ryoko: why are there robots running around?   
Ayeka: this means a duel to the death bitch!   
Tien: Jeebus monkeys   
Duo thinking: {now i can kill all of the little bastards with the ultimate asskicker!}   
Darien: I just want to die   
{Duo appears out of nowhere with deathscythe Hell custom}   
Duo: I'm tired of all of this ! you stupid bitches are all going to hell!!!!   
Tien: i knew it dammit   
{Ryoko hops into Wing0 custom and Ayeka jops into Altron custom}   
Ryoko: now you're going to die bitch, and your little sister won't stop us!   
Ayeka: like i'm fucking scared, just go screw yourself bitchy bastard fucker   
{Ayeka and Ryoko start to fight}  
Duo this isn't going to be to difficult. Hey you!   
Tien & Darien: huh?   
Duo: yeah you!   
Tien and Darien: WHO DAMMIT????!!!!   
Duo: the bald guy!   
Tien and Darien: WHICH ONE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE BASTARD?   
Darien whispering: damn, i just revealed my secret   
Duo: i'll just kill you both   
{Tien does a solar flare and messes up the gundam while Darien starts to throw roses at it}   
Tien: you aren't any good are you?   
Darien: *sob* no   
Tien: join the club   
{Ryoko blasts down Ayeka with the twin buster rifle}   
Ayeka: you damn fucking cheater   
Ryoko: this is too easy   
{Ayeka throws a dragon hang at Ryoko}   
Ryoko: shit ...   
{Ryoko is hit further into the air}   
{Ayeka pulls out the double beam trident}   
Ayeka: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
{Ryoko pulls out both of the beam sabers}   
Ryoko: bring it on bitch!   
{Ayeka swings to early and Ryoko swats Ayeka back to the ground and the gundam lands right beside Tien and Darien}  
Tien: what the hell?   
Darien: bitches are stupid   
{Duo swings his scythe at Tien and Darien}   
Duo: YOU ASSHOLES FUCKING DIE NOW!!!!!!!!   
{Duo cuts both of their heads off}   
Duo: damn fucking shitheads   
{Ryoko flies down in Wing0 custom at top speed towards Ayeka and Altron Custom}   
{Ryoko laughs insanely}   
Ayeka: fuck ...   
{Ryoko stabs both of the beamsabers into the cockpit eliminating Ayeka and Altron}   
Ryoko: serves the bitch right, ha   
{Duo swings the scythe at at Wing0 custom}   
Duo: DIE NOW BITCH FUCKER!!  
{Ryokko pilots Wing0 custom back a bit and the scythe misses}   
{Duo slams his fist against the controls}   
Duo: damn   
{Duo looks at Wing0 and notices that the twin buster rifle is pointed at point blank range}   
Ryoko: this is what a bitch can do asshole bastard   
{Ryoko pulls the trigger and eliminates all of Deathscythehell custom}   
Ryoko: what to do, what to do?   
{Ryoko flies off in Wing0 custom and starts destroying everything}  
NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PEOPLE IN THE TENCHI REALM! 


End file.
